Before I die I want you to know
by Moonys
Summary: AU! Fem!Harry  One-Shot  The trio is about to report their last journey when Remus gets a letter from Rose.


**Summary**: The trio is about to report their last journey when Remus got a letter from Rose.  
><strong>Titel: <strong>Before I die I want you to know...  
><strong>Author<strong>: Moonys  
><strong>Rated:<strong> K  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rose/Remus,  
><strong>Warning: <strong>AU!, Fem!Harry  
><strong>Notes: <strong>It's actually a One-Shot, though maybe I extend/continue it anytime  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>A snow white owl was landing on the windowsill just when Remus Lupin walked into the room. Immadently he worried something was wrong with thhe trio and they needed help. Pushing away his tiredness, he haste to Hedwig.<p>

_Dear Remus,_

_because we hadn't the chance to talk in private while the wedding, I tell you this way._  
><em>I hope you're fine, like Hermione, Ron and I. We're currently in our old hideout, just in case if you want to know. Well, let's don't beat around the bush, we all know I could die, either on the journey or when I face old Voldemort, hopefully for the last time.<em>  
><em>So many times I got confronted with death, and I never really feard to die, I always feard about other people dying, and what my friends, Sirius and you will do when I'm dead.<em>  
><em>It's actually really ironic I start fearing death now, only a few days or weeks before I have to face death again. I fear death, because I'm scared that I'll never have the chance to talk to you again, to tell you what I need to tell you since so long.<em>

_Remus, I love you. I love you since my third year, when I first laid eyes on you, on the train. I know you'll deny it but you're perfect. You're perfect to me._

_So now you know, I can at least die in peace._

_Love,_  
><em>Rose Potter<em>

"Did we got a letter from Rose?" asked Sirius, but Remus just threw the letter aside and rushed to the door, opened it and disapparate.  
>Sirius picked up the letter, flicked it and choked on his sandwich.<p>

Rose, Hermione and Ron sat in the old dusky kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. The former Headquarters looked worse than ever before. Since Sirius got freed two years ago, no one sat foot in this horrible place again. Sirius moved together with Remus in a lovely cottage near Hogsmeade, where Rose spend almost her entire holidays, except a few days each summer, she had to spend with the Dursleys.  
>The trio heard the familiar plop and knew someone just apparate in front of the house. Immanently they square off, wands directed towards the door, hoping for the visitor it was someone from the Order.<br>The door opened slowly and Mad-Eyes trap clicked on. The ghost-like Dumbledore made it's way to the door, and a familiar voice spoke up, saying he didn't killed him.

Rose recognized the voice as soon as he spoke the first word, but Ron however asked: "Who are you?"  
>"It's me. Remus Lupin, your former teacher, werewolf, Marauder, best friend of James Potter, Sirius Black and a traitor calling-"<br>"Okay, okay, come in." said Ron, and they made their way back to the kitchen. Before Remus entered, Hermione hide their plans for sneaking into the Ministry of Magic.  
>Rose sat next to Ron, unfortunately Remus sat across from her, what doesn't make it easier to avoid any eye contact with him.<br>"So, why are you here Remus?" asked Hermione.  
>"I wanted to talk to Rose." said Remus, and Rose started to feet even more uncomfortable.<p>

As soon as Hermione and Ron closed the door behind them, Remus reached over the table, and covered Rose's hand with his. She didn't looked up. She knew what would happen now, and she couldn't bear looking in his face while he will going to tell her he doesn't response her feelings. She wanted to die in peace, knowing he knows, not with a confirmation he doesn't feel the same. It was hard enough to already know that.

"Why me? Why me when there are so many other men, who'd be so much better for you?" his voice soothing calm.  
>"Remus, there's no one better than you." she said and finally looked up. "I just know it, like I know you'll never see yourself like I see you."<br>Remus sighed and gave her hands a little squeeze. "Do you even know what it means being together with a werewolf? It's not only that I'm dangerous, imagine what people will say? What people will do to _free_ you from a burden like me."  
>"I don't care. You know I don't mind your lycanthropy, and I don't care what those people say, and if they dare to only think about harming you, I'll hex them to oblivion."<br>Remus walked around the table and sat down next to her. He cubbed her chin, and kissed her lightly.  
>"I love you, Rose. And if you love me, promise me to do everything to be safe and stay alive. I can't imagine a world without you."<br>"I promise." she said and swear herself to keep this promise. Not for herself. For Remus.


End file.
